Various types of solar collection systems exist in the prior art. However, there is a need for a solar collector system that can be supported in a building opening for furnishing heated air to the interior of the building. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a solar collector system. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a solar collector system that is easy to install and that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar collector system that can be installed as a free standing unit, or alternatively, can be manufactured as part of the original window structure.